Holy Asgarnian Empire
General The Holy Asgarnian Empire is a state that incorporates the cities of Rimmington, Port Sarim, Draynor, and its capital, Falador, into one unified state in a space that is slightly larger than the historic Kingdom of Asgarnia. The Empire is widely known for restoring a civilized and centralized form of government to Asgarnia, as well as maintaining a pro-unification stance towards all territories that are considered to be Asgarnian geographically. Gaining Power A coup was created in Asgarnia to force King Varis Grey out of power. The Kinshra Knights and his own servants were actively plotting against him, wanting to glorify their own schemes. Through the madness, the Adalhard family found a weak point. With much planning, the Adalhards and Kinshra were going to strike and take Asgarnia by force, all by using Varis’ trust. Days before the rebellion was to start, Varis heard of what was to come and ceded all of his land to Kandarin. King Oliver Cleeves, a former Asgarnian Admiral, was given all Asgarnia lands. Many parts of Asgarnia were unsupportive of this action, but what could they do? Kandarin was a well structured region, and had honest leaders. Not to mention they sent an army as fast as possible to secure the new land. Luckily, they did not wish to keep Asgarnia. They held a vote between former ruler Joseph Adalhard and a local statesman. The choice seemed to be undecided until one afternoon. Kandarin guardsmen attempted to bribe the Adalhard into giving them his Saradomin Idol. He declined, and surely thought he was out of the race. They did say that they were a huge part of his point factor. However, days later the winner was announced. Joseph Adalhard would once again, rule Asgarnia. New Nation Created Given Falador, Port Sarim and Rimmington, the lower areas of Asgarnia were united under one house, the Military was able to be restructured, along with many laws that outlined domestic rights and privileges. Ministries were created to handle the rising issues of the new government, including the Ministries of Domestic and Foreign affairs, the Ministry of Defence, and the Ministry of National Wealth. A small council was created to keep the head and keep the ministries balanced. The council votes on important actions, from creating or breaking alliances to the positioning of the military. The region was now known as United Asgarnia! Royal Family The Royal Family of Asgarnia consists of six members. Emperor Joseph Adalhard - Leader of the region, husband of Jacques, father of four. Empress Jenny(Jacques) Adalhard - Wife of Joseph, mother of four. Crown Prince Ian Adalhard - Eldest son of Joseph and Jacques, Crown Prince of Asgarnia. Princess Josie Adalhard - Eldest daughter of Joseph and Jacques. Prince Matthew Adalhard - Adopted by Joseph and Jacques, son of Jacques late sister. Princess Ana Adalhard - Youngest daughter of Joseph and Jacques. Notable People Prince Minister Vincente Leprouse - The Prime Minister and, ‘right hand man’ to the Emperor. Grand Commander Raine Murphy - One of the most loyal members to the crown. He controls all military forces on land. Grand Admiral Jackal (Unknown) - The Admiral is a known drunk, who loves to sail the high seas. He’s great at tactically placing vessels, and into reformation. When he’s not drunk, of course. Minister Arthos Adalhard - Arthos is in charge of all domestic and all coin which enters or exits the treasury. Princess Josie Adalhard - Josie is in charge of all foreign affairs, such as creating new trade and forming new alliances. Minister Jaime Oltun - Oltun is in charge of the defence branch. He works closely with Grand Commander Murphy. Governor Alson Blackmont - The Governor is in charge of the Southshores(Port Sarim, Rimmington and Draynor) He is considered a vital piece of the Asgarnian puzzle. Marshal Richard Grosvenor - “The Grosvenor” is the Grand Master of the White Knights. The White Knights are a well established police force within Asgarnia. Commander Hayley Spears - Commander Hayley K. Spears is one of the most well known, and respected military figures in Asgarnia. She’s known for her mastery of tactical procedures and other warfare activities Falador Falador is the capital city, also the largest and oldest, of the Holy Asgarnian Empire. Formed after the unification of Asgarnia by King Raddallin, Falador is arguably the capital of the Saradominist religion, despite the state being secular. As it is at the intersection of the Misthalin-Kandarin and Falador-Sarim roads, Falador is a strategic trade city. With its strategicness comes great wealth, and trade is arguably responsible for the revenue from the local pub, The Rising Sun Inn, and the Casino, popularly known as The Party Room. ….=Castle= The Castle in Falador, widely known as the White Knights’ Castle, is the seat of power in Asgarnia. Not only does it host a garrison of White Knights, but it also serves as the mansion from within King Joseph Adalhard rules. Overall, the castle has been destroyed twice, first by New Haven forces who gave up a long battle for control over the masses, and lastly by King Aztarwyn. Currently, it lies in a fair shape, having been renovated and refitted with new artillery and a duel-portcullis system. ….=Casino= ….=Fort Adalhard= Fort Adalhard is located to the north of Falador and due east of Burthorpe. It houses a large amount of troops whom are dedicated to protecting the north-western border. Equipped with a large beacon system which be seen by the city watch in Falador in minutes. In addition to being a central warning system, Fort Adalhard is also the main military technologies development site. (Fort Adalhard is the Goblin Village) Port Sarim Last known as, “The Kinsport” Port Sarim has been through many changes. Firstly, large granite walls surround the land area of Port Sarim. The docks have been refitted with wood that is significantly better seasoned than the predecessor, leaving it even stronger when storms come around. The clearance from the water surface to the sea bottom has been increased to allow larger vessels to pass through the inlet. The Rusty Anchor can no longer stay open throughout the late night and early morning. It’s not limited from twelve to twelve, to create a more family friendly atmosphere. ….=Fort Grosvenor= Fort Grosvenor is located to in the southern area of Port Sarim. It can only house a small amount of men, but is almost virtually impossible to capture! It sits above deep trenches, and longbowmen are on duty around the clock. Fort Grosvenor is the main southern stronghold within the Empire. (Fort Grosvenor is the Port Sarim Jail) Rimmington (Only Kinshra Governor) Kinshra Involvment White Knight Involvment The Albus Ordinis, also known as the White Knights of Asgarnia, have had a very limited involvement in the new Asgarnian government as of late. After the coup that ousted King Varis, Richard Grosvenor decided to pull the White Knights out and become a more sovereign order, rather than play politics with the intern Kandar governance. After the re-crowning of Joseph Adalhard, the White Knights were allowed residence in the castle once more, and furthermore were given rights to enforce the law in the city. Their task was escalated when they were made temporary bodyguards to the King. Despite limited involvement in the political zone, they eventually were granted the governance of Port Sarim. Restructure of Government (Holy Asgarnian Empire) Current Projects